


Bouncing Back

by tonberrys



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 6 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff Bonding, Muggle Objects, POV Justin Finch-Fletchley, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberrys/pseuds/tonberrys
Summary: In his first year at Hogwarts, Justin Finch-Fletchley introduces his fellow Hufflepuffs to the wonders of the Superball, bridging the gap of Muggle and magic with an inconsequential child's toy.





	Bouncing Back

While Eton boasted a certain majesty, Justin Finch-Fletchley didn’t think it could compare with magic, regardless of the leadership connections left unformed. 

The Hufflepuff common room was cast in sunshine shades around him, adding to the warmth of a patched yellow and black quilt. Under it, Justin rather felt like a bee, but as a first year at a magical school (not magician school, as Mother had feared), he had decided that resembling a bee was actually quite spectacular.

With steady rhythm, Justin let a small rubber ball drop against the applewood table, holding his fingers in place as the ball returned to him every time. Through circular windows, Justin could see feet pattering along the snow-dusted grounds as Ernie joined him. 

“I’ve been wondering if they can see in. Probably not, right?” Justin said conversationally.

“Probably not, though I haven't checked,” Ernie admitted with a shrug.

“There's a way to test that right now, you know.” Behind them, Zacharias Smith was leaning against the back of the sofa. Another roommate, like Ernie. He claimed to be distantly related to Helga Hufflepuff, which would have been interesting were he less of a prick about it.

“And what might that be?” Ernie asked.

“The real question is what _that _might be,” Zacharias countered, indicating the ball.__

__“You must know what a ball is.” Justin lifted an eyebrow. “Specifically, it’s a Superball.”_ _

__“Superball is a stupid name,” Zacharias commented with his usual lack of filter._ _

__“I don't think Justin was asking for a critique on it,” came Ernie’s swift, reliable retort._ _

__“That doesn't mean I'm wrong. I want to see it,” Zacharias said, rolling his eyes and outstretching his hand._ _

__Justin shrugged, then handed over the ball – halved yellow and orange, nothing remarkable. He was about to say as much when Zacharias reared back his arm and chucked it at a window. The strike was punctuated with a sharp thunk, then the ball sprung back so quickly that Justin could hardly process it zooming past them to their Housemates behind._ _

__Surprisingly, when Justin twisted around to survey the damage, one of the older boys was clasping the ball from the far end of the common room._ _

__“Does this belong to one of you?” It was Cedric, Justin recalled – their Seeker, clearly impressive and nice to boot. Zacharias immediately shirked the consequences, slinking back to the sofa, but Justin shook it off._ _

__“It’s mine,” Justin admitted._ _

__“Really bouncy,” Cedric commented, joining them._ _

__“They are. At home, I like to drop it out my window and catch it when it comes back up. It works as long as the drop is straight. My room is two floors up, so it's a big bounce,” Justin said, accepting the offered ball._ _

__“Really? And it's Muggle? I've seen a charmed ball do that, but not without magic. How does it work?” Ernie asked._ _

__“My father said physics.” Justin shrugged, and at their puzzled looks, he added, “Which doesn't always apply here, so don't worry about it.”_ _

__“One way to find out,” Zacharias said, looking upwards, as if seeing _possibilities_ through the domed ceiling._ _

__In the end, it was mildly annoying but not altogether surprising when his Superball ricocheted over to the greenhouses. Letting Zacharias hurtle it down the stretch of a tower had been a mistake, but Justin had liked the way they lit up at the rocketing bounce, inquiring about the ball just as he’d been inquiring about spells for months._ _

__A Superball could be replaced in a matter of days, but moments like that could not be bought._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for the Daily Prophet “Naughty Nineties Challenge” in the 2018 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 6. I’m writing as a Chaser (3rd Position) for the Wimbourne Wasps.
> 
> Prompt: Write a short story set during the 1990s. It can be any year during this particular decade, and feature any character. However, there is a catch: you MUST feature one item or feature important to the 90s for Muggles, such as a Furby, Tamagotchi, dance style, etc. Stories should be between 300-600 words.


End file.
